


Bloom

by witchofstars



Series: Marihilda Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: Hilda surprises Marianne with the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on, wanting to share it only with the most wonderful woman in her life. My contribution to Day 3 of Marihilda Week: Flowers.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600276
Kudos: 30





	Bloom

"Hilda, must you really cover my eyes the entire time we walk? I told you I wouldn't look at whatever it is you're going to show me..."

"Nuh uh, I have to make absolutely sure! Now hush and follow my lead- and be quiet!"

Marianne rolled her eyes from behind Hilda's hands, which were currently blocking her vision as they walked. The scene was likely to be very comical to an onlooker; she had to bend a little so that Hilda could properly cover her vision, and she held onto the shorter woman's dress so that she could properly follow behind her. They had been walking like this ever since they met in the monastery's foyer, Hilda refusing to let her walk past the front door unless she closed her eyes and let Hilda lead.

She had promised Marianne that she was going to show her something exceptionally special today, so whatever it was had to have been amazing if it meant Hilda was going through all the trouble just for her. She sighed, pretending to sound frustrated, but she smiled and tugged on Hilda's dress a little tighter. The only hint she got of where they where was the familiar scent of pine needles and the crunch of leaves and grass beneath their feet.

Eventually, after it felt like they had been walking for ages, Hilda came to an abrupt stop. Marianne collided into her, quickly apologizing for her blunder. Hilda brushed her off, kissed the top of her head as a silent promise of forgiveness, and said, "It's okay. I'm going to remove my hands and you can open your eyes, 'kay? We're here."

Sure enough, Hilda did as she said and Marianne felt her hands lift from her face. When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she took in the scene around her: They had reached a small clearing in the woods, the trees forming a natural arch all around it. Within the clearing was a breathtaking sight: it was filled with beautiful flowers that looked similar to lilies, only they glowed beautiful pink and blue hues that illuminated the clearing. It wasn't actually dark outside of the forest; it was only noon when they left the monastery, but the woods were known to get so thick that the large trees blocked out the sunlight. They did not have to worry about that here, with these strange flowers and fireflies lighting up their path. Small hummingbirds fluttered from flower to flower, drinking their sweet nectar and singing to one another.

"Hilda..." She whispered, completely awestruck. "How did you find this place?"

Hilda chuckled quietly and laced her fingers between Marianne's, slowly leading her into the clearing. "Well, one day I got a little off track while I was supposed to be scouting and decided to pick some flowers for you one day. I couldn't find anything that you liked, but then I got sort of lost and kind of just stumbled here! And these flowers were way too pretty to pick. I had to bring you here myself."

Marianne had been feeling down lately; after a hard-fought battle against the empire ended in a gritty stalemate, she was left to heal the wounded soldiers, some of which had wounds far too grievous to fix on the battlefield. She watched many men and women die in her arms that day. But as she cradled each phosphorescent flower in her hand, letting herself feel every velveteen petal, she was reminded of the beauty and splendor of life, of how it continues to grow and bloom even after death.

She felt Hilda tuck something in her hair. She could not see what it was, save for the pink shadow it left when she looked down at her hands. She instinctively brought her hand up to inspect the object, blushing when she realized it was one of the glowing flowers.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist picking just one." Hilda filled the silence, an impish grin painted on her cheeks. Marianne felt her face flush.

"This is all so beautiful, Hilda. Thank you... for reminding me how precious and beautiful life is, in spite of all the chaos and death that surrounds us."

She reached for Hilda's hand again and kissed it before plucking a bright blue lily and placed it in her lover's palm. The world may harden her and wear her down, but she would always bloom for Hilda.

**Author's Note:**

> @AstralAtelier on Twitter.


End file.
